Field
The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for providing a starting system for combustion engines. In particular, the systems and methods use a first energy storage system that provides greater power performance, such as a capacitor system, in combination with a second energy storage system that provides greater energy performance, such as a battery.
Description of the Related Art
Different mechanisms for starting a combustion engine exist. Many of these systems utilize the electrical energy stored in an energy storage system, for example batteries, to provide the initial energy necessary to start an engine. However, conventional systems do not provide efficient mechanisms for preventing depletion of the energy storage system beyond a level needed to restart the combustion engine.